Meriks first love
by mizurazame
Summary: Merik's best friend Kioshi, kioshi's sister Miara, Kioshi's girlfriend Kiyame and himself go to see a movie where merik begins to realize that he loves Miara. but what happenes when things begin to get rough for Kioshi and Miara? what happenes then?


-ok so here's a new story, this one is probably diferent than my last ones...oh who cares. the characters are probably gonna be OOC.- 

disclaimer-don't own it.(duh) or Kioshi. Kioshi belongs to tamaki-miku. Miara belongs to both of us. i also don't own kiyame. she was also created by Tamaki, i needed characters so i asked him if i could use them and he said yes!

stop for a second  
i'm asking you a question  
about who i am.  
you know, you know, you know why  
i'm about to change your pretty mind  
i'm about to change your pretty life

prety life -jakalope-

ch1.

"hurry up!" a young boy with neck length black hair and saphire eyes yelled to his friend.

"i'm coming as fast as i can Kioshi." the other boy yelled.

Kioshi waited for his friend. as he was running the other boys sandy blond hair fell into his violet eyes causing him to slow down. he was wearing a black sleevless shirt which exposed his stomach and black cargo pants. he caught up to his friend soon, sweat pouring down his tanned skin.

"what took you so long Merik?"

Merik glared at Kioshi.

"if you didn't walk so damn fast then i wouldn't have to run to catch up to you."

"sorry, i'll try to walk slower from now on but you need to walk faster."

"oh whatever. we've got to get to that movie or else some people will kill us. remember?"

"shit your right! oh god she's gonna kill us if were late!"

the two boys ran to the movie theater and met the two girls that had been waiting for them.

"where have you two been!"

the first girl had long black hair kept up in a pony tail yet her hair still reached her mid back. her saphire eyes showed exactly how annoyed she was, she was wearing her school uniform which consisted of a black skirt and blouse. the second girl had shoulder length red hair with black streaks through it. her emerald greeen eyes showed her boredom from waiting. she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tank top.

"hey Miara, hey Kiyame. sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Kioshi! i told you to be here five minutes ago!"

"jesus Miara your in a bad mood today aren't you?"

"so?"

"oh whatever just don't be pissed by the time we get home or else mom would flip."

"true."

Miara and Kioshi were brother and sister. Kioshi is 18 and Miara is only 16.

"oh well now that that's settled feel like going into the movie now?"

"i do." answered quiet kiyame.

"alright lets go."

as they were walking into the theater Kioshi and Kiyame held hands. Miara walked about ten feet behind them and merik was in between them. the movie that they had gone to see was Resident Evil: apocalypse. as they sat in the movie theater Miara was sitting in the front row while the other three were sitting in the back. During the opening credits Merik began to daydream. in the day dream he was holding hands with Miara, they were sitting beside each other at the movie theater, the movie that they were watching was the grudge. during certain scenes in the movie Miara would turn and face him burrying her face into his arm as if saying that he could get rid of the evil monsters from the movie.he and Miara were about to kiss when kioshi hit him on the back of the head.

"wake up! the movie can't be that boring!"

"huh? oh sorry i was just daydreaming, whats happned in the movie so far?"

"lets see...ALOT!"

five poeple turned to look at Kioshi and shussed him. Kioshi cowered from their wrath and glared at merik.

"what were you day dreaming about anyways?"

"uhh...nothing! it was nothing!"

"sure. whatever you say. now watch the god damned movie!"

Merik watched the movie and realized that actually not much had happened. two hours later the four of them left the movie theater. they hung around for a while.

"hey Miara, tell mom i'll be home later. i'm going to take Kiyame home."

"whatever. i'll see you later."

so Kiyame and Kioshi left Merik and Miara alone.

"hey sorry Merik but i'm going home, i don't have the time to be sitting around here."

"i'll walk you home..."

"no i'll go on my own i need to think anyways. i have three school projects due on monday and anyways i have to be home three hours before Kioshi and he knows that he just doesn't say it so yeah i'll see you another day."

Miara turned around and began to walk away. Merik watched her go but when he saw her at the very second before she faded away he could have sworn that she was wearing a black kimono. Miara was walking, she wasn't wearing the black Kimono that Merik had seen though she used to own one until it had mysteriously dissapeared five years ago. Miara was thinking about the movie. the ending had kindof confused her. it made no sense to leave that kind of cliff hanger. as she was thinking about this she was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark alley.

"if you don't say anything then you wont be hurt. our boss doesn't want you hurt. he said that if you are injured in any way then we lose our jobs."

"who are you?"

"shhhh i told you not to say anything! look just come with me, i promise that we wont hurt you!"

Miara nodded her head. and followed the strange man to where he was taking her. She looked up and almost fell over when she gasped. he was taking her to Kaiba corp.

hmm, well then i can't wait to see what people think of this story...oh whatever i was bored so i decided to write a story based around Merik...and a couple other people. so whatever. RR please! especially you Tamaki-


End file.
